


Hour by Hour, Minute by Minute

by fandomlimb



Series: Skam Poetry [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlimb/pseuds/fandomlimb
Summary: Isak watches over Even while he's down. Half-poetry/half-prose short piece.





	

**i.**

I see an eyelash on your cheek. I pluck it off and tell you _Make a wish_. You blow it off my thumb. It lands on my nose.

**ii.**

I hold you.

**iii.**

You sleep.

**iv.**

I text Sonja: _is this normal?_

**v.**

I make up a new game for us. It’s called “Your body is like…”

I’ll start…

_Your chin dimple is like a fat baby’s knee._

_Your ear is like a mini French Horn._

_When I run my fingers through your hair it’s like petting a fuzzy lion cub._

**vi.**

You say you’re still not hungry but I make us some cheesy toasts and leave them on the side dresser just in case you change your mind.

_Your skin is like piping-hot freshly baked bread with just the right amount of flaky buttery crust._

**vii.**

We watch old episodes of Cosmos and Family Guy until you drift off.

_Your laugh is like being a kid and opening the first Christmas present at 6am because you are too excited to wait any longer._

**viii.**

From Sonja: _He sleeps a lot when he’s down like this. Being there for him is enough. It’s sometimes all you can do._

**ix.**

You wake up and you’re cold. I ask Eskild for an extra blanket. I then remind you about _Arctic Naked Survival 101_ : if you are ever stranded on say, Mt Everest after a big avalanche, then the only way to survive the sub-freezing temperature is to lay down in a snow ditch naked next to your really hot boyfriend. You know, for the extra body warmth.

The corners of your mouth turn up. It’s enough.

_Your smile is like a lazy Sunday morning._

**x.**

I hold you. Skin to skin.

_The scruff on your chin is like wet sand sticking to your skin at the seashore._

_Our fingers, arms and legs entwined are like a woven basket made out of palm leaves._

_Like a bow knot._ _Like a pretzel. Like cardamon pulla bread._

**xi.**

I tell you the story of my first kiss.

 _Britt Larsen._  
_7 minutes in Heaven at Jonas’s 13 th birthday._  
_We made it about 2.5 minutes._

I tell you the story of our first kiss.

_Once upon a time, there were two boys. Both were exceptionally handsome and they hit it off right away. One night, they were both dressed up for a Halloween party that neither of them really wanted to go to. They just wanted to be with each other. So they got on a bike and found themselves at a magical underground pool. One boy dared the other boy the jump in. So they jumped in. One boy dared the other boy to an underwater breath-holding contest. So they both plunged under the water. One boy cheated on the contest by stealing a kiss and so they needed to have a rematch. This time the other boy knew exactly what to do. He kissed the boy back. And they both won._

**xii.**

It’s getting dark in my room now. I don’t want to turn on the lights, so I ask Noora and Eskild if they have any candles. They have like twenty of them and they all smell like lavender.

_Your smell is like catnip._

_Like clean clothes out of the dryer._

_Like clove cigarettes._

_When I breathe you in it’s like remembering a childhood memory that I’d forgotten until this very second. But now I can’t believe I ever forgot it._

**xiii**.

We take a shower together. I drink in your wet skin.

_Kissing you is like biting into the first ripe peach of the summer._

_Our bodies moving is like a roller coaster._ _Like dancing underwater._ _Like swimming with a school of dolphins._

**xiv.**

I make us some peppermint tea (also Noora’s). You cup the warm mug with both hands. You breathe in the steam. You take a few sips and close your eyes.

**xv.**

I kiss your closed eyelids.            

_Your eyes are like marbles. They’re as deep and blue as our first-kiss pool._

**xvi.**

I rub your neck and shoulders for you.

_Your spine is like a snake._

_Your ribs are like a xylophone._

_Your shoulder blades are like tucked-in angel wings._

**xvii.**

I give you a fresh t-shirt and sweatpants for pajamas.

**xviii.**

I hold you.

**xix**

You sleep.

**xx.**

I text my dad. _Hey pappa, sorry again for leaving the concert early. It was an emergency with Even. Can we make a dinner date with you and mama for next week or the week after? I want you to meet my boyfriend._

 


End file.
